3
3 & 4 are two stitchpunks from both the 2005 short and the 2009 film. Their personalities and genders vary through both the films. 2005 short Description/Appearance It's unknown what 3 & 4 looked like, what their genders are, or if they're twins or not. However, they have their numbers on their back and they have 9's body design but whatever fastens their skin together is unknown. Fiction role The souls of 3 and 4 can be seen coming out from the now combined Talisman (which 9 combined the Talisman and the mirrored talisman together) and returning to their numbered skins. 2009 film Description/Appearance 3 & 4 are smart yet curious, shy, and cute twin stitchpunks. They are made out of blue, with yellow and red stripes, garden gloves; the glove sleeves as their hoods, the wires and stitches bounded on their arms and legs to keep the body together, and the thumb part sewn on their backs to form capes. They can't talk but they use their eyes to speak to each other through flickering lights. But when they need to explain things to someone else, 4's eyes turn into film projectors. They instinctively run and hide at the sight of danger, due to the fact that they are weaponless and don't know how to fight. 3's number is shown on the front, on the left side; 4's number is also on the front, on the right. Their genders, however, remain a mystery. Because they can't talk, no one knows if they're both boys, girls, or just that one's a boy and the other's a girl. However, Shane Acker let the Twins' genders open for everyone to guess. However it can be argued due to the fact that Tim Burton said that 7 was the only girl which could possibly mean that 3&4 are both male. However, all of the stitchpunks are technically genderless because they are machine-based beings, and their gender is only identifiable through their personality and voice boxes. It is assumed that 3 and 4 are genderless, or their gender is open to interpretation, similarly to the "SEGA" video game character NiGHTs, who has a masculine body but a female voice. "9" Scientist Facebook On August 19, at 6:10 P.M., 3 & 4 awakened in the Scientist's workshop. Immediately, as soon as the Scientist let them off the Transfer Device, they ran around the workshop in great speeds. They even read all of the Scientist's books and when they're done with one book, they'll carefully put the book back and read another one. The Scientist had tried to chase them in order to put voice boxes inside them but he gave up, his mind still focusing on the people suffering outside in the world. Fiction role (Be advised: In this segment, we're going to have 3's gender as a boy and 4's gender as a girl to keep everyone not confused) In the past, during the war, 7 found 3 & 4 hiding somewhere as she searched for others. Upon finding them, she led them back to the others, who were hiding under a former' soldier's helmet. The Twins immediately snuck into it and helped the others move the helmet in order to get out of the way. Unfortunately, a missile struck near their spot, scattering the remaining stitchpunks. 3 & 4 managed to regroup with the others and helped 7, 2, and an unconscious but now one-eyed 5 under the helmet. 1 then leads them to the Cathedral that was in the distance. Later, after the world and the war ended, 7 grew sick over 1 and left the Cathedral into the Wastelands, taking 3 & 4 with her. Their new hideout: the Library. 9, 7 and 5 found them again after 2 was killed. For months and months, they had been making a database in their brains of useful information, reading books and watching news tabloids to gain knowledge. The twins are afraid of 9 at first, but then they become more curious, examining him like a dog sniffing his owner, making 7 and 5 laugh. They then play a hologram of news tabloids about the Fabrication machine. From this, 7, 9 and 5 learn more about the machine and its creations. Later, after the machine is presumably destroyed, they entertain the others by playing on the sonogram. Also for their (3 & 4) entertainment they would go up where 7 is sitting and use their eyes flashing behind her like the Seamstress uses 2 to paralyze 8,1, and 5, this got 7 to use her bird helmet to scare them, thus making 3 & 4 to falldown scared. At the end of the film, they help 7 and 9 build memorials for 1, 2, 5, 6 and 8, and they watch the souls come out of the talisman and rise into the sky. They, along with 7 and 9, are the only stitchpunks to have survived the ordeal of the film. Trivia *3 & 4 represent smart, precocious, and curious children. *There have been some speculations about 3 & 4's genders. For instance, whenever they're outside a hideout or together, 4 will always hide behind 3 (thus theorizing that 4 is a girl and 3's a boy). However, there have been some rumors that Shane Acker would declare the Twins as both boys but it's still uncomfirmed over their genders. *After the events of the film, 9 would probably be the "father", 7 being the "mother", although it's still unconfirmed for this fact. However, the Twins may also act as the "parents" for 7 and 9, because they seem to be wiser. *They seem to retain some childish behavior. They like playing, and they can be seen frequently squabbling over things, like 9's lightbulb. *It is possible that because of 3&4's survival they will be keys to a future film Category:Characters